yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 4 episode 13: Teach me to bare my fangs Part1
Participants *Keyome Tasanagi *Yanazuka Ginsukei "As a Kagemaru... i will be strong.." Sezomaru: Ginsukei raised his right hand, scratching at the back of his head at an itch that had come from nowhere. He let loose a small yawn, carrying nothing but a granny smith apple in his left hand, which was to be his lunch. He opened his mouth, placing the edges of his teeth against the cold skin of the apple when he noticed a note where he was known to stay, which was a run down apartment building in the slums of District 1. He plucked the note from where he had been placed, scanning over the words, reading the bit of writing that was there. As he often did with any other works of literature from books to simple notes, he read it over to make sure he had read everything correctly. He nodded some at the notes words, feeling that his new career was about to begin. He packed what little clothes he had which consisted of a suit he had stolen, a few pairs of black jeans and grey shirts, and shorts that he used when he wanted to do a bit of training. He also packed the bandages that he often wrapped his limbs, such as his ankles and wrists, in. The note, being rather vague in description, had just informed him to go to the Kagemaru building. He figured that it would take him about thirty minutes to reach the tower by walking, and seeing that it was twelve in the afternoon, he got started walking. On his walk to the Kagemaru building he began to wonder what would be in store for him like what sort of challenges he would face as well as how he would change as a person. He felt that the Kagemaru clan would make him into the sort of person that he wanted to be and had always hoped to be. He wanted to be strong, he wanted to be able to fight to his full potential, and after his fight with his new boss, he wanted to be able to fight like him. He took note of the old alley ways and streets he passed that he used to struggle, get beat up on, and starve on as a child. A soft sigh escaped from his lips as he nodded slowly, remembering that his future was going to become better the moment he reached his destination. “As a Kagemaru.. I will be strong.” He seemed to mumble things like this to himself as he continued on. After a while he judged that he was now only ten minutes away from the building which caused his excitement to grow and seemingly, his blood to boil as if he wanted a fight, or maybe it was just a new found sort or form of excitement that was welling up inside of him. After an estimated ten minutes he would stop walking and glance to his right, seeing the Kagemaru building, as well as a man standing outside. He looked the man over before the man proceeded to gesture to him and tell him to follow. He informed him that the Chairman was waiting for him but he’d have to take a ride first. Ginsukei reached the roof and his eyes widened, seeing a black helicopter in front of him. He stood in awe for a moment before he shook his head, shaking off the weird curiosity and child like wonder. He walked to the helicopter and tossed his small duffle bag of clothes inside and then himself. He got situated and placed on the headphones that seemed to be placed there for him. He looked around, wondering where this flying bird with rotating blades would take him. DarkKeyome: My arms extended the wind blew by rapidly it had been 2 weeks since my court case and I kind of felt... untouchable. (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiHr02V9sRw Back ground music)) My arms moving slowly as if I were in the water pulling my arms in slowly in smooth streams of Tai Chi movements. Doing a spinning round house kick seemingly in slow motion almost I landed on my right foot gracefully. Channeling my chi into that one leg I would bend my knees and releases myself into the air slowly, my body drifting 10 feet as I floated high enough to see the top of all of the trees in the distance I tucked my legs in so i'd pull myself around doing a full back flip landing on my right knee. I looked up to see a Helicopter makes its way over to me, drifting slowly in the air I rose to my orginal height as I waited for it to drop the male off. I had looked into his file, and I took intrest into him quickly. He kind of... reminded me of a younger version of myself. I stood there watching as the helicopter dropped him off. I was wearing a Gi, the whole thing it was all black with red martial arts belts and all. “....” We were near a water fall, the only one of this side of the east coast to be honest. My back that I had brought with me had tons of training stuff..... we'd more than likely be out here for a few days tops. I'd wink at Alex and she winked at me back after dropping the boy off. I stood with both hands behind my back as I looked over at him. “Welcome...” I said smirking a bit. “...Glad you could make it.” 2 minutes after he had departed the helicopter had drifted off and back and into the city... not meaning to return for another 2 weeks. Sezomaru: With a slight nod, Ginsukei would examine the man, from head to toe, noting his black gi, wrapped together with a red obi. He felt the peaceful surroundings, his bare feet felt nice on the grass he was standing on. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and bandages which were wrapped around his hands and ankles. He had brought his bag with him, though he tossed it to the side, sure that he wouldn’t need it for now. After a few brief seconds he would respond to the welcoming he had been given. He felt the need to be formal, even if it wasn’t like him to be formal. He didn’t like they idea, but he gave it a try, in part to see how he felt about it and to see how the man before him reacted to it. “Thank you Chairman, it’s an honor.” He gave a slight nod of his head and his shoulders, as if gesturing a very quick bow. He honestly had no idea what was being held in store for him but he didn’t care, he was ready to face whatever was thrown his way. He continued to examine his surroundings, as well as the man in front of him, his new boss, the Chairman of the Kagemaru clan. A powerful man such as this, and Ginsukei was about to begin a training session with him which would last as long as the chairman wished. He was now fully, and completely, at his mercy and under his control. DarkKeyome: “ Do you... see. All of this? “ I said opening my arms. “... It took me until I went to China, to really notice and apperciate the beauty of Nature. It's beautiful indeed isnt it. Ahhh I grew up on the streets in District 1 too you know. Fight clubs, sex, shooting, stab a guy for looking at you funny and in there. Ha.... that seems like what life is all about. What life......was ever about.” The would breeze by. “ I bet your wondering... what were doing out here..” I took a few step forward as I paced through the grass until I approached the stream. “ Im going to turn you, into a Kagemaru Aniki, the right way. Do you know what it means to be an Aniki? An Aniki is the Chairmens Blade. The Aniki Is the weapon, the tool of destruction... or maybe the passage of praise. I was an Aniki when I wa 17 year old. The Youngest in Kagemaru History. The reason why I chose you to come out here.... Is because I believe. That you could possibly be the Aniki im looking for.” I turned to the male. “.... over 20 million people in Kasaihana city and your the only guy with the balls to hit me when my back was turned..... and I repect that. But... to be Aniki you'll need more than spunk. You'll need Honor... strength, wisdom... power. To be a Solider.... a warrior... You must no Hatred.... and fuel yourself with it. And you must also no love. To your Kagemaru Brothers.... and sisters. We are a Pack. And a Family. We are a Unit.... we are one heart beat.... Do you Understand ?” I said turning to the male with both of my arms crossed. Sezomaru: Ginsukei stood silent, taking in every word that was said by the Chairman. He thought about his life on the streets, thinking that he knew how to live and survive life. He continued to listen to the words being spoken to him. The thought of becoming Kagemaru’s and the Chairman’s blade, his weapon, the clan’s weapon, the pack’s weapon.. It all swirled in his head and filled his very soul, seeming as if those words had become tattooed there. The words “hate” and “love” rung in his mind. Ginsukei knew hate, he hated the people who killed his parents, he despised those on the streets who made him have to struggle that much harder. He loved the old man who had taught him how to fend for himself, and how to read, write, and perform the basic tasks a person should know how to do. The Chairman’s words drew him in, each word drawing him seemingly closer. This was just the beginning and he already felt a connection to the Chairman, a will to serve him and the Kagemaru began to well inside of him, slowly but it would surely swell and grow with time. He was ready to learn from the Chairman, his wisdom, about honor, and yes, he wanted to learn to be strong and powerful so he was able to stand for the clan. “I understand Chairman.. Teach me to bare my fangs and use my claws for the sake and protection of Kagemaru..” DarkKeyome: Puling my hands behind my back i'd nod my head. “...Let us begin.” After 2 hour we would have hiked our way deep into the wilderness into a area of wildlife. A vast field, where a large cage was sitting. High grass all around it, im sure Ginsueki would question as to what exactly was this large cage. “... first, I want to see... what you are truly made of. Approach the cage. “ I said taking a step back againt a tree, it was an odd tree. Crossing my arms i'd await for the male to do as told. “ Do not be afraid. Fear is simply a weakness, and a fake emotion. “ A low growl could be heard from the cage dispite our 15 feet away from it. I smirked. “... I can already tell what Hadou you posses Ginsueki. I can smell it on you. You are like me, we are of a darker nature... if you survive the first test... ill explain to you what I mean by this further. Now.... approach the cage as instructed. “ I said eying the male. Sezomaru: Glancing around during the hike, watching the wildlife, taking in the large amount of greenery. Growing up in the streets, you hardly saw a plant unless it was fake. As it looked like their hike was over he saw a large field, which looked empty until a cage came into view. He looked the cage up and down, just about to ask what it was when as if reading his mind, the Chairman began speaking about wanting to see what he was made of, telling him to approach the cage. He hesitated for a second and in response, the Chairman verbally nudging him, as if waking him up. His face seemed to instantly change as well as his attitude. His face was now emotionless yet determined, how he would look as if he were still walking the streets back home. You didn’t have time to hesitate as a kid surrounded by desperate thugs for shit. You didn’t have time to be afraid when a rabid dog tried to eat your leg. You got serious and acted and did whatever the hell had to be done. He walked up to the cage, wary but unafraid. He then heard growling, though it seemed to make him a little curious but also raised his caution. He stared into the cage, unsure of what he would find inside. The test DarkKeyome: As he approached it. I would have tilted my head up. (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmeeHMZtuH8)) “...Lets see... if you are truly capable..” I turned to the tree I was leaning on and lifted up a hatch, a small sequence of coded buttons sat on a small panal. I began to mash down on the buttons entering a code. A loud “ DINNNNGGGG” was sure to be heard. The green light on the cage turned into a yellow, then a blinking blue and the cage door fell down. “...Gaaahhh..” The sound of a beat... no... 6 beast would swiftly fling themselves out of the cage. ...Lionesses. Yet they were mixed with something else... “ Haha... ever seen a liger before?” The creatures began to swarm around the boy all 6 of them running swiftly running around in a circle around his body. The cage that was once there sunk back into the ground into a metal shaft of some sorts. “ The government attempted to keep lion alive. They went extinct about 20 years ago. But they were able to duplicate there DNA strand to repopulate them. They even tinkered it with tigers. Haha... as you can see.” the creatures were ten times the size of a male lion in length and were about the same size as a small car. “Hey... Ginsueki! “ A sword would have fallen from the sky and next to his feet digging 4 feet into the ground. The blade itelf was 7 feet. “ …. dont dissapoint me..” I pulled out a bag of chips smirking eating them as the show was starting up. The first liger lashed out at the boy before he'd even get a chance at the weapon attempting to claw at his right leg, with its front left paw with a strike so powerful it'd send a 6 inch gas on his calf muscle and almost down to his ankel causing him to get knocked to the ground and maul him to death. The beast itself had enough strength to kill a large 300lbs body buildier with one bite. It could tear this kid alive if he wasnt careful. The 2nd beast would have came from behind him in attempts to jump his back and bite at his neck. Each beast weighed about 500lbs... they'd crush him if he wasnt carefull. The other two simply waited to see if he'd fall so they two could make there killing blow. ( You have up to 4 post to kill them all or its a lost of a limb of my choosing >:D. Use tactical kill, and whatever you can to win. Your 1st pot will start after this one. GOOOO!!)) Sezomaru: Ginsukei would watch the beasts leap from the cage, his eyes widening slightly. These beasts were new to him and he wasn’t sure what the hell they were, but they looked as if they could shred him to pieces. He watched as they began to circle him, staying on his toes, waiting for an attack just as he heard his name being called out. The next thing he knew a sword had stabbed into the ground beside his foot. He reached out, taking the hilt against his right palm, slowly wrapping each finger around it. He slid the sword from the ground by simply raising his hand. He’d twist his wrist until the blade of the sword was pointing at the sky. He then loosened his body, spreading his legs a little, holding the sword off to his side, letting his left arm stay loose on his other side. He glanced around, waiting for the ‘Ligers’ movements. Just as he had readied himself, one of the feral beasts jumped, slashing at his right leg. He would twist, swinging the blade with brute force, as if you’d be swinging an iron bar at someone, the edge of the blade facing the Liger’s paw in an attempt to block and possibly harm it. If this succeeded he would follow through, aiming to slice the blade through what he figured would be the soft spot between it’s toes, seeing as these Ligers seemed to be in the cat family. If he was able to make a cut or slash completely through he would then quickly spin to face the next Liger, swinging the sword in a strong crescent like form towards the Liger’s neck in an attempt to slash into it’s neck to kill it. DarkKeyome: The first blow was dealt to the first beast causing it to scream in agonizing pain with a powerful scowl. The 2nd beast was then sliced upon its neck. The first one he struck landed on its toes in attempt to ready itself for another attempt. Literally the moment that he had slashed at one of the beast neck and struck it dead one of them would lunge itself form behind him attempting to sink its powerful teeth into the boys right shoulder accidentally missing his neck. It had came in with a blurring speed from the boys back and blind side, running at a powerful speed and then pushing off the ground and into the air by 5 feet for a direct hit. That left 4 of them left techincally the ones paw he struck couldnt move any longer and would have to sit this one out seeing that the pain was too enticing. The one that attempted to bite at his neck ( if connected.) would have a friend on his way rushing in full speed to lunge at the boy from under him attempting to bite at his right leg. A tag team death attack that these creature taught themsleves how to do back in africa. If they both connected. The one on his shoulder would have his jaws locked tight for no resistance while the one going for his left leg would do the same, sinking there powerful long teeth into the boys leg. Each felines tooth sinking in by 6 inches. Once both locked he would be on the ground if connected where they would proceed in an attempt to pull the boy apart until his toro ripped from his lower half in one nasty crushing rip. Sezomaru: Ginsukei felt the success of his first hit, slicing the blade right through the Liger’s paw with the confirming sound of metal tearing through skin. He then watching his next swing as if he were in slow motion and in his eyes, he was. He watched his blade slam into the beasts neck, causing an acceptional tear to rip through the Liger’s neck, blood spilling out onto his hand and the ground as it fell. “ The blood is still so warm..” He thought to himself and it was then that he noticed the Liger leaping behind him. He hardly had time to react though he knew he had just enough time to twist his right,lowering his body forward slightly, releasing the blade so that it would slide into the Liger’s throat instead of his shoulder. If he had been successful, he would lower down a bit more, letting the Liger fall over him to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he would noticed the next Liger, coming for what seemed like his leg once more. He would leap forward, over the (now fallen) Liger, rolling to his feet neat it’s mouth, ready to grab for his sword if he were able to. DarkKeyome: Slow motion... kind... of like a movie you know? (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xti_6Bzpa8A)) Only 3 left now. The one that he had leaped over rolled to the ground in attempt to recover itelf. The moment the male had went for the blade the the last 3 were all closing in on him at once. There large and massive bodies would all leap into the air at once. In slow motion it'd look like Ginsueki was reaching out for the weapons while over his head the 3 grim reapers of death hovered getting ready to prounce there pray for that final kill. Within 3 seconds they would have all been on top of him at once mauling at his body like pyschos ripping him to shreds. They were all leaping down in a triangle like formation in the air. The moment that Ginsueki had went out for the blade is when the leap was made. With only 3 seconds to respond he'd have to think quick or he'd be cat food for sure. I was eating my chips more than entertained. Next to me were 50 of my Maru Jeitai men. My milita just waiting for my go. “...In a few more minutes guy. Let em finish up... haha..” I smirked tossing my bag of chip to the ground where one of my Maru soliders would catch it. They were all laced down in there chrome black armour and there AR-15's locked and ready to go. Combat knives and explosives. “...He's showing worth... I wont lie..” Sezomaru: Ginsukei practically growled when he saw the Liger in front of him leap at him and he could practically feel the murderous intent o the other two coming from behind. He clenched his right fist, gripping it tight. He would lean forward, swinging his fist with all of his might with a slight arch, aiming to slam his fist against the Liger’s face. He knew that if this was where he was going to meet his end, he was going to go down punching this feral bitch in the face. His swing seemed to be in utter slow motion, and in that moment, he realized that he could and probably would die. He felt as if he had amounted to nothing, and was going to die as nothing. He hated that feeling, it was the same feeling he had when he was small when he had gotten stabbed trying to rob a man on the street and almost bled to death. He became angry that he was going to die as nothing, as a ragged guy from the streets. He hated that feeling, it made him feel as if he were letting the old man down.. The old man.. He told himself that he would survive for the old man. He growled as he felt an intense feeling in the pit of his stomach and the middle of his chest. He felt the intense feeling flow through his body. Was it adrenaline he felt? Maybe it was, or maybe it wasn’t, he had no idea. He felt a surging power flow into his fist as if he had a burst of strength. He couldn’t help getting lost in the moment, not really seeing what was going on, he just got ready for the impact as he continued his swing. If his swing were to succeed, he would slam his fist against the Liger’s face, the extra strength he seemed to have caused the Liger to actually feel the hit which the liger then fell towards Ginsukei’s left. He would then swing backwards as hard as he could in a sort of back fist, trying to slam his fist into the second one on his right, trying to take down a second one before he was hit by the last two. Three out of six was seeming to be the best he could get. "Survive..." DarkKeyome: As he struck out on the beast there skulls seemed to had cracked in, there faces breaking upon impact as all three of the beast hit the ground dead at once. “ Impressive. Im sure his hands have to be a bit broken after that, or atleast microfractured.” Keyome coughed and crossed his arms.” ALRIGHT!.... You have proven able to handle yourself in tough situations... but it Is not over. You have passed test 1. So before I set you out on your next task. I will tell you what I said I would...” I cleared my throat and then proceeded to talk. Speaking loud enough so besides our distance he'd still hear me loud and clear. “ The Satsui no Hadou also known as the Dark Hadou is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction.To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat like you seem to have displayed there is still much to be done...” I slid my hands behind my head.”The power of darkness in a way. It's made when someone is pushed to hard in life that no longer want to be weak..... Like I once was. And... more than likely how you feel right now. But... Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them... You have to be strong. And you have to know how to use your gift. And your strength... dont be weak. Be strong... “ I looked over at my men and I nodded. All 35 of them took a stance infront of me with there weapons aimed at the young male at the ready. “... Phase 2. Survivor under any circumstances. These are my men. The Dog Army, corporate milita and military unit based on nothing but high and intense combat. A unit of 5... is able to take down a platoon of 400 men. Your next assignment... is to self teach yourself how to tap into this dark energy.... you more than likely wont successed in killing these men... not without a fight. Your out-matched... and out gunned. But... these are simple limitations. They will give you a 10 minute head-start... Up there...” I pointed to the top of that mountain ahead of me. “ I will be waiting there... to face you for your final test. You have 2 weeks.. no more. No less... Use what you can find out there. Do not... kill these men if you can. These are your Kagemaru brothers. They carry very painful bullets that can knock you around and possibly render you unconcious... but they will not kill you... But. After the 1st week of this. I have instructed them to use real bullets. Because by then... if your not close to me... close to the top of that mountain... you might as well be dead anyways. The mountain 40 miles out. There are creatures out there.... bears... tribe... even the zombie like creatures known as the Danz... “ I was handed my trench coat as a helicopter was coming down from above. “...Survive Ginsueki... Survive. Show me how strong you are...” I latched onto the railing of the helicopter. “...Show the world...” before I knew it I was being lifted into the air. “ Hurry... you only have 5 minutes now..” I saluted him. “...Kagemaru forever!:” after a few moments.. i'd be fair off into the air heading to the mountain. Sezomaru: Ginsukei glanced around at the bodies of the Ligers. He came to the realization that he had actually taken them all down. He slowly nodded, listening to the Chairman’s words. He looked the soldiers over, each from head to toe, seeing their attire and hearing the words spoken to him, he knew they meant business. He nodded some, watching each soldier point their weapons at him. He was going to have to survive.. With these guys at his back. He nodded once more, watching the Chairman lift off on his helicopter, and just as his feet left the ground, Ginsukei turned, leaning down, pulling the sword he had been granted from the mouth of the fallen Liger, just as a precaution. He then turned, sprinting off into the jungle, leaping over a fallen branch. He soon disappeared into the line of trees on the other side of the field, running as fast as he could without tiring himself out completely so he could get as far away as possible but still be able to move afterwards. “Fun..” He would mumble to himself, moving around trees as quick as he could though he wasn’t used to the jungle. He refrained from slashing things, feeling that they would be able to follow him if he did. He had to keep moving, he wasn’t going down now, not now. Category:ARK 4